Final Fantasy - Lonely Summoner
by Destiny Prime
Summary: A lonely summoner contemplates things on an island. Strong language.


FINAL FANTASY:  
  
LONELY SUMMONER  
  
  
  
Three days. Three days exiled to this stupid rock.  
  
Oh, it's lush, full of rich forest and edible vegetation. There is plenty of game to hunt and fill my belly with. But it's so damned lonely here… To think that they actually have me trapped.  
  
I sighed. Once, I was one of the world's most powerful Summoners. Of course I still was, but since I couldn't contact the outside world, the world could pretty much just forget about me, and if they did that, then there wasn't much point in the title. It's not like I had anyone to compare myself to anymore. And it's not like the Summoned could help me any. They knew just as well as I did that the spell, which bound me here, was too strong to breach. Anyone else could come and go from this place, but I was stuck within its boarders. Anytime I tried to leave, I just found myself suddenly on the shores again, facing inland.  
  
I stared at the water as it's waves lapped at the sandy beach. I sighed again. I did it a lot, my thoughts longing for something to occupy my time besides hunting animals and finding fruit. I was good at both and it did not take long to do. This was good in that I did not go hungry for very long, but bad because it left me with a lot of free time. And unfortunately, the only thing I had to do in my free time was sit and think.  
  
And think.  
  
And think.  
  
I had gotten in the habit of talking to myself, but that got old after awhile. I need interaction with something besides myself. I was human, goddammit! I need to be with something else that was human… or at least something I could communicate with on at least a human level.  
  
One more sigh. Screw it; it wouldn't hurt, I guess. I might as well get something out of my power. Closing my eyes and whispering a phrase, which sounded very much like a spell, I called to a creature to come to me. The spell was a random one, so it would reach whomever was available, and it didn't matter who.  
  
Suddenly, a swirling circle of energy erupted in front of me, and there was a great wind. A shadow fell over me, and I fell off the rock on which I had been sitting, trying to scramble out of the way of a huge talon.  
  
The great beast blinked, looked around and then looked down at me.  
  
"I do not see any hint of a threat, child," said the mighty dragon king Bahamut. "Why have you summoned me? You know the spell that confines me cannot be breached by even my power…"  
  
"Yes, yes," I muttered. "I just wanted someone to talk to is all."  
  
"Oh," said the dragon. "I see."  
  
We were silent for a while.  
  
"Well, is there anything in particular you would like to discuss?" said the dragon.  
  
"I don't know… not much to talk about on my end," I said. "I'm lonely, I'm bored, and I still have years before the spell wears off."  
  
"Well, I can't really sympathize," said Bahamut. "I don't have the same problem. I suppose I could tell you a little of the outside world."  
  
"Go for it," I said.  
  
Bahamut went on about how recently, there had been trouble with the crystals again. Some fellow named Golbez had something to do with it.  
  
"Damn crystals," I muttered. "That's the problem with depending on something so vulnerable to sustain us. Guys like Garland and Ex-Death and others… they just keep trying to take those things, or destroy them. And hence, the whole world suffers because of the fate of a few oversized pieces of jewelry.  
  
"It's the way the world works," said Bahamut. "The world needs a balance, between the elements, between nature, magic, and technology, between chaos and order. Who are we to question such things."  
  
"The world is square," I muttered. "Perfectly square, four corners, four sides. So organized, so balanced, so utterly predictable." I sighed. "I wish I was in a world without such things as magic, as beasts and monsters, a simpler world, where we didn't have to worry about the planet cracking up and out from under us every time some knew warlord wants to take a few crystals."  
  
"Without magic, you would not be able to summon such as creatures as we, you would not have the glory and honor you had before your exile," said Bahamut.  
  
"Without magic, I wouldn't be stuck on this fucking piece of rock, rotting away in isolation," I said. "To hell with glory and honor. Honor forced me to disobey my king. Glory led me to exile, as my fame became infamy. All it's gotten me in the end is a nice place to stay, but no one to share it with." Another wistful sigh. "And I thought it was Adam, not Eve, who first lived in Eden."  
  
"It is a wonderful refuge," said Bahamut. "You should thank your honor and glory for that… they earned you comfortable accommodations, in spite of being exiled from your country."  
  
"But I don't have anyone to share it with, like I said. Even you that I summon must leave eventually."  
  
"Indeed," I said. "I feel myself already being called away. The Warriors of Light need me again."  
  
"I'll bet they do," I said. Bahamut vanished in a flash of light. I grunted. "Fucking Light Warriors. I tried to tell them that dependence on the crystal is wrong, but would they listen? Hell no… instead they bounce me off to this lonely hell disguised as paradise… Narrow-minded sons of bitches…"  
  
I stood and stretched. I was getting hungry. Time to hunt again.  
  
"Well, I suppose that I should be grateful for the accommodations… at least Sage Lukha is a nice narrow-minded idiot."  
  
I walked off to hunt my game alone. It was a bigger challenge if I had no Summoned help. And I would welcome a challenge to pass the time.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I don't know where I was supposed to be going with this… I basically, just got this image of a female Summoner trapped on and island without company. So, I figured she might as well make use of her power and use the summons to have some company. I don't know what Final Fantasy this takes place in, let's just say it's a shared universe. Anyway, comments and random thoughts are welcome, but there's not anything to expand with this, and no message to get across. Consider this just a random thought piece.  
  
Disclaimer: It goes without saying, I don't own final fantasy or it's characters, or its concepts, though you can't really copyright concepts, but that's not the point. Don't hate on me and sue me just because the world is really Banana-shaped. 


End file.
